Reminiscence
by ubsessedwithp
Summary: A quick fic about what happened to Pansy during and after sixth year, and how she feels about Draco's return based on the song Ocean Avenue. DracoPansy


_There's a place off Ocean Avenue,  
Where I used to sit and talk with you,  
We were both 16 and it felt so right,  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night,  
Staying up all night._

They would always talk through lonely times by the lake on the edge of Hogwarts through sixth year, knowing the end was near. And it seemed that every second spent together that there were fewer and fewer left to happen. Draco was destined to be a Death Eater, they both knew it their entire lives, she just didn't expect it to happen so quickly.

_  
There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet,  
We were both 18, and it felt so right,  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night,  
Staying up all night.  
_

Time didn't stop for them, it just kept going by faster than ever. Draco had left Hogwart's in sixth year, she finished off her last year and went back home. She remembered all the time she spent with him before and after she graduated she visited the beach they had spent so many summer days at before one last time, recalling were their feet would imprint the sand and the initialized hearts they would trace with their fingers that had all faded away though by now.

_  
If I could find you now  
Things would get better,  
We could leave this town,  
And Run forever,  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yeah, yeah.  
_

She curled herself in a blanket sitting their till it was dark. Longing to know whether he was safe, hurt, alive. She wished he would just come from between the trees and run his hands through her hair, they could run away forever, be together, just the two. But all those dreams seemed crushed as night went on.

_  
There's a piece of you that's here with me,  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by,  
I can make believe that you're here tonight,  
That you're here tonight.  
_

Nothing could take her mind off of him the pale image clearly set in her mind, everything in sight reminding her of him, to the ocean as grey and cold as his eyes once were. She wanted to believe so badly he was there that she sometimes thought he actually was. She fell asleep pretending that the cool air was his whisper and those dreams of him were so vividly and clear.

_  
If I could find you now,  
Things would get better.  
We could leave this town,  
And run forever_

If she were to find him, her life would get better, everything would be the same, she could actually admit that it was her dream to leave her home and run away leaving behind those horrible memories and then just find him.

_I know somewhere, somehow, we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me,  
And take me away, yeah_

She knew that they would meet again though, smiling at the thought of his presence that she would not let slip away from her fingertips like the sand sliding through her palms so easily. The water tickling her feet did not bother her, she wished it would even take her.__

I remember the look in your eyes,  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight,  
Not here,  
Not now.  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night,  
Somewhere, somehow.  


She remembered when he told her that it was to happen tonight. The Dark Mark scarred on his arm would prove its reality that night from the murder that was to be done by him. She didn't bother to beg him it wasn't the time, she had too many opportunities for that before but she just wished the remaining time they had left that night would last forever, though she knew it would all end sooner or later.

_  
If I could find you now,  
Things would get better.  
We could leave this town,  
And run forever.  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together.  
Let your waves crash down on me,  
And take me away, yeah._

But she's still alive looking up into the sky knowing that he is out there somewhere someplace, only hoping that one day…


End file.
